roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Nova Griffin
Personality Nova has two personalities. One of the two acts like a happy, cheerful and bubbly kid while the other is colder and more rational. The colder personality is mostly dormant and will only come out in special cases. Backstory Nova lived a normal life even if his family had some money issues. The only problem was that he was bullied quite often for his rather girlish looks and quirk. It didn't help that his parents were very strapped for cash in the past and he often had to wear the old clothes of his sister to school. Nova became depressed due to this bullying and had to go to therapy. Sadly for Nova, it didn't help much and he developed a split personality as a way to cope with the bullying. Nova had to take medication to keep one side suppressed but during his prom, something that he really doesn't want to talk about happened, which caused Nova to snap and his other personality to take over out of self-preservation. That night he used his quirk for something else then running and dodging for the first and brutally beat them down, crippling one of them for life. Due to his past, he can't stand other people touching him when he isn't prepared for it and will often react surprisingly aggressive when this happens. He was allowed to join WayHaven due to his mental condition and somehow showing extremely stable behavior after receiving guidance. After enrolling in the academy he quickly became the student council president due to doing well in the fields, always being willing to help people and his likable and warm personality. He still wears girlish clothes due to getting used to it and as a way to remind himself to not lose his cool again. Resources 100 dollars monthly allowance. Equipment / Weaponry A knife, a C-rank Smith & Wesson .44 Magnum Revolver, light kevlar (torso), a longsword, a few armor pieces with 5kN resistance (shoulder, neck, bracers, hips, gloves) D-rank loot - Brutal Thorn: A gauntlet that can shoot a 0.5-meter long blade out of it. The blade can utilize Nova's momentum allowing him to hit with up to 15kN when using his boosted movement. Nova can freely decide how much of the blade he elongates. Electricity can be run through the blade to make it function like a stun baton. D-rank loot - Petal Storm: A small grenade-like object that Nova wears on their belt. Nova can pull the pin or press the remote trigger(10-meter range) to make it explode with 16kN in a 1-meter radius. Petal Storm has three uses per day. The grenade has a 3-second delay before it explodes after the pin is pulled or a 1-second delay after the trigger is activated. NovaBrutalThorn.png|Brutal Thorn NovaPetalStorm.png|Petal Storm Specialisations Dancing, Knife fighting, sword fighting, hand to hand combat and gun handling Quirk Rose Petal Shifting Shift: The user can turn their body, clothes, and equipment into rose petals for up to 3 turns allowing him to dodge attacks. This ability has a 1 turn cd. The rose petals can move at 65km/h and always stay together. Nova can leave the petal state whenever he wants in the three turns and can also reenter it whenever he wants. Wind has to be higher then Nova's speed in petal form to affect him. Once the wind speed equals his movements speed he'll be slowed down/sped up by half the winds speed. Thorn: Due to the nature of the transformation, Nova gains momentum when shifting. When coming out of the transformation he will have 2.5 times the momentum behind the next movement he makes. Partial Shifting: Allows Nova to shift only parts of his body. Full Reformation: Nova can reform completely as long as even a single petal is intact. If there are less then 10% of the petals intact Nova will be dizzy for 1 turn and the cooldown will be 2 turns, if it is only 5% Nova will be dizzy for 3 turns and the cooldown will be 3 turns and if it is less then 1% then Nova will blacked out for five turns and will be able to use it once he wakes up again. Scatter: Nova can form up to four clones of himself out of his petals, each has the same clothes, weapons, armor, and durability as him and each of them can use the quirk with a shared cd. He can only have these clones during the three turns he can use his quirk. During the 1 turn cooldown, the clones will disappear. There is no way to notice any difference between the clones and the original and the clones don't get the momentum buff that Nova himself gets. Guns can't be cloned by this ability. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age 4th Year Student Category:Retired